My Adventure with Lief, Barda and Jasmine Episode: 1
by Gate to Dreams
Summary: Jade's village was attacked by the Shadow Lord and he was forced to flee into the Forest of Silence. he met a strange wolf-like creature, big enough to fit four people on it's back. and later, he meets them...


((Warning: characters are OOC and is totally fanmade and I added an OC of mine into this. Please do not hate, thank you. My OC's POV))

I watched in horror as my parents were slaughtered before my eyes. I was crouched down behind a few crates and barrels and I heard the Gray Guards laugh as they killed my parents. That was until a small girl tugged at my arm that I looked away. She had long black hair with sky blue eyes she was pointed toward a wagon and I understood. I looked back to my parents' burning bodies then looked away when I saw they weren't looking. I slowly crawled across the ground until I was in the back of the wagon. I crawled further back and curled up into a ball.

I didn't realize I was asleep until we hit a bump in the road that I crawled toward the entrance of the wagon and looked out that I saw that we weren't in Del anymore. I silently sighed and when the wagon stopped, I took this as a sign that I should go and I did. I wandered into the forest curiously until the wagon was out of sight. I didn't realize I had walked into a heavily wooded area until I heard branches breaking. I squeaked and hid behind a bush and I heard low growling. 'Where are you?' I heard it ask. I blinked a few times before I stood up and was eye to eye with an odd looking wolf. He was gray with black stripes and blue eyes with blood red teeth and claws that were sharp as swords. "W-who are you?" I asked. I didn't feel scared of this gigantic beast, everyone called me a freak because I could understand animals and wasn't scared of facing animals bigger than myself.

'I am Alzrand child. The last of my kind,' the giant wolf replied and I smiled kindly at it. "I'm Jade," the gigantic wolf seemed taken aback by this and asked, 'Aren't you scared of me?' I shook my head no with the smile still on my face. "Nope! People always called me a freak because I could talk to the animals and wasn't scared of things bigger than myself. They also called me other things because I'm smarter than all the other kids my age."

The gigantic wolf then started circling me as it started saying, 'You will learn to fear me child. I am not one to be taken lightly, but to be taken seriously.' then he lunged at me and I jumped out of the way toward the side and I heard him growling. 'I despise ALL humans!' Alzrand shouted before lunging at me again. I dodged by rolling underneath him. "Please Alzrand, not all humans are the same! I'm not completely human myself!" he seemed to stop at this, but didn't relax one bit. "My other half is a wolf like yourself." I said slowly as I stood up to stand my ground.

-5 years later

I crouched down on the thick tree branch I was on and looked down below me. I saw a pod of Gray Guards and I sneered at them. _'Stupid Gray Guards.' _I thought to myself as I pulled out my bow and arrow. I prepared to fire when I saw her. As fast as she came, she left and I sat there stunned. _'I thought I was the only human in this forest?'_ I thought, amazed and delighted all the same to know there was someone else here. 'Jade,' I put my bow and arrow away and look down. "Hey Alzrand!" I shout as I jump down from the high tree branch and landed in front of the gigantic black striped gray wolf and grinned. 'Jade, is the deed done?' my grin faded and I shook my head and I heard Alzrand sigh.

'You know this is important to your training Jade.' Alzrand said in a scolding voice and I huffed as I crossed my arms over my chest. "Look whose talking," I then heard a snapping noise coming from somewhere behind me. Alzrand seemed to have heard it to, because he tackled me to the ground and was growling loudly toward the place where my back was turned. I shift my head to where I could see where Alzrand was looking and saw another pod of Gray Guards. 'Jade, stay here. I'll take care of them.' then the wolf launched himself off me and charged. I lay there, watching as Alzrand faught the Gray Guards with a skill I could only dream of.

As I watched, I didn't hear footsteps coming my way until I was hauled off my feet and pulled into a strong chest. I did the only thing I could and knew, I fought against their hold. "Hey! Let me go!" I shouted as I tried to pry the arms from around me. I knew Alzrand heard me because I heard him growling. 'Jade!' and when I tried to shout, a hand was over my mouth and my shout was muffled. I then watched in horror as more Gray Guards arrived and chained Alzrand up. I wanted to shout for them to stop, to let him go, but the hand wouldn't leave my mouth for even a second. As I fought more desperately to get free and save Alzrand, I didn't hear running and unsheathing of swords.

That wasn't until I felt the arms get ripped away that I realized what was happening. I looked everywhere for my bow but then Alzrand was knocked out that I had found my bow. I whirled around when I heard feet coming toward me. I hastily pull out an arrow and fire at the last Gray Guard. I sigh and put my bow away and collect my arrow that I noticed that the strangers were still here. I turned to face them with a blank expression and my eyes widened. There, with a girl and a tall muscular man was a boy I knew only to well. "L-Lief?" I whispered slowly as my eyes filled with tears. "Hey," Lief smiled at me. His two companions looked bewildered and confused as to what was going on. "Lief, it's been five years. Where have you been?!" my friendly mood turned sour and Lief squeaked in surprise. "Do you know how long I have waited for you?! You made a promise Lief! You promised you'd come for me when you escaped! Why!" I shouted as I stomped my way toward him.

"Hey, hey, calm down." but I wouldn't listen. I was ever so angry that I didn't realize that Alzrand tried to get my attention. 'JADE!' I stopped dead in my tracks and turned my head toward my friend and big brother with a guilty expression on my face. 'What have I told you?' I sigh and I replied, "'Never yell at strangers especially if they saved your life'. Yeah yeah, I get that, but-" 'Don't you but me Jade, now apologize.' I grumble under my breath and turned back to Lief who looked confused and I said, "Sorry," as I said this, Alzrand was walking toward us and then I felt strong arms wrap around me and tug me forward. I heard a loud growl and I mutter against the large chest, "Don't worry, he wont hurt me." I felt the arms hesantly unwrap and I backed away, taking deep breaths. "Oh yeah, this is Barda and that's Jasmine." Lief suddenly said.

"Yeah, but what's HIS name?" the girl named Jasmine asked nastily as she pointed a finger at me. Alzrand was on top of me and I felt my face hit the ground. "Alzrand! What did I say about this?" I asked as I pressed my cheek to the grassy ground instead of my face. He whined and I glared at him which made him snarl at me before getting off. "Sorry about that, my name is Jade. This is my companion Alzrand. As you clearly saw, he's overprotective of me." I grumbled the last part out so only Lief could hear.


End file.
